Railway cars are used to carry goods throughout railway systems. For example, freight cars such as hopper, box, or gondola cars may be used to carry lading throughout the United States. In this regard, there has been a continuing move to increase the amount of lading that may be carried by a given car. Railroads have allowed heavier cars, which allow more carrying capacity, and further increases are being realized by reducing the empty weight or tare weight of the cars.
One manner of reducing the empty weight of a car is to utilize lighter materials such as aluminum alloy. Manufacturing a car substantially of aluminum alloy, however, creates many challenges. Consideration must be given to steel/aluminum alloy interfaces, and if the aluminum alloy is to be welded, special care must be given. For example, in welding aluminum alloy, it is frequently desirable to weld in a plane perpendicular to the gravity force field, i.e., horizontal. Otherwise, a welding puddle may tend to drain in one direction or another.